User blog:Iris Luelle Gantuangco/Week 3 of Degrassi Showdown
"One, two, three, four, I declare a Degrassi war!" The Degrassi showdown is a blast of ten gold stars about which side are you Degrassian fans on? Are you Team Bianca or Team Katie? Team Eli or Team Becky? The first week of The Degrassi showdown had the best episodes I saw so far with my other favorite episodes of The Degrassi series. Team Bianca won The Battle of Girlfriends against Team Katie because Drew Torres chose Bianca as his lovelife, while Katie suffered a depressing break-up. Who will be Katie's new beau? Meanwhile, Team Eli won The Battle of the Egos against Team Becky on a play for Drama, working on "Romeo and Juliet: The Musical." Instead of "Romeo and Juliet", it is "Romeo and Jules", a play about two guys falling in love like star-crossed lovers. In my opinion, I think Becky is anti- homosexuality. Eli is proud to stand up to those who are different like he stood up for Adam because he is transgender and Tristan because he is gay. Week Two was shocking and gasp-worthy. First of all, Zig Novak pilfers money to impress his girlfriend, Tori Santamaria, but it was impressive when he sang in Whisperhug band, a school band after Janie and the Studz feat. Peter Stone of Season 9. Second of all, Dave and Alli smushed for their second time, but it was a total OMG when Alli feared she is pregnant and she received a scholarship to MIT. The symptoms of pregnancy may be positive for Alli to be pregnant, but it was a false positive. It was sad for those Dalli fans that Dave Turner and Alli Bhandari broke up their second relationship because Alli chose to go to MIT instead of staying for another year. Finally, a new look for Katie. she cut her hair a little short, dyed it black, and looks straighter. Now that she is finally free from Drew, what will be her new goals for Degrassi now that she is no longer in presidency of Student Council because she sabotaged the Toronto Ice Hounds Hockey Team video with a video of Drew at a party? Week Three is about to come starting on 30th of July. This is horrifying for me to predict. Jenna made a new friend, Becky Baker, but will it be a problem that she is not Christian like Becky and her twin brother, Luke? Will Becky and Luke find out about Jenna's past secrets? Meanwhile, Asher will sexually harrass Clare in her car, and probably do something to her. Will Clare tell Eli about what her boss will do to her and physically fight Asher, or will Eli comfort Clare for love and protection, telling her everything will be okay? What is the deal with Campbell? First, he snaps at Maya and had a panic attack in the girls' room, and now he won't kiss Maya. Maybe it is because Katie will be chaperoning on Maya's first date with Campbell, or Campbell never have a girlfriend in his life. Finally, there is Drew. He will take a job offer at a phone accessories store that he went at the mall, captured a thief pilfering a phone. Then, he will consider dropping out of Degrassi. Did you know if Drew drop out of Degrassi, he will be either the second or third character to drop out of Degassi because the first person to drop out of Degrassi is Sean Cameron of Season 6 and Mia Jones of Season 8? Will he reconsider his decision? Find out when you watch the third week episodes of The Degrassi Showdown on Mondays- Thursdays at 10 ET/ 7 P only on either Much Music or Teennick. Category:Blog Post